The Corner of That Street
by Mrs. Potter Chance
Summary: She turned her head to me and looked me in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes meeting mine. She smiled. I smiled back. When I was about to let go of her left hand she squeezed it harder. When she did that, I realized she wouldn't let it go. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. I just own the idea.**

**So, guys, I just wanted to let you know that English is not my native language and this story isn't betaed. So, if there are any mystakes please forgive me and try not to be too harsh on me because of it. **

**By the way, if you could review it, I'd be forever thankful. Just say if you liked it or not. Thank you so much.**

**Love,**

_**Potter.**_

* * *

For me, it was just another normal Thursday afternoon. I had had classes from 8 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon and was just leaving school. On my way down to its gate, I passed by a bunch of girls and boys, all together, all laughing. They seemed quite happy to me. Then, I remembered that I had forgotten something in my locker. Made my way to it, all over again, and got my book. And, when I finally left school and took my way to the bus stop, I heard something. Someone crying.

At first, I didn't really care. But it seemed to be growing louder and louder. I just couldn't avoid it, right? I kept walking towards the direction the cry came from. And, just around the corner, I saw someone. She had red hair, was skinny and couldn't be more than fifteen years old. I was under impression that I had already seen that girl. Then, it hit me. She was one of the girls I had seen laughing no more than 5 minutes before. I noticed her because she seemed far too happy. That moment, I got it. She was just pretending.

And now, she was sitting in the corner of a street, crying with her face buried between her legs. Her hands were covering her mouth, in an empty gesture to not make any noise. And I… Well, I was watching her. It may seem creepy, but I didn't know what else to do. So, I put my bag down and sat next to her.

I saw her face when she looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a questioning look on her face. I didn't know what I was supposed to say so I took her hand in mine, making her shiver, and started slowly playing with my thumb on the back of her hand. She looked at me like I was some kind of lunatic and I just giggled. That made her smile. Instantly, she buried her face again. This time, I turned her face to mine with my free hand and smiled. With my thumb, I cleaned the tears from her cheeks. She was still looking oddly at me. I thought that this was the perfect moment to say something.

-Don't cry. Just say "screw you" and smile. –were the first words that came off my mouth. I instantly slapped my forehead mentally and thought how stupid I really was.

But, curiously, she didn't seem to think so. At first she looked at me like I had just said the worst swear in the whole world. But, not even 2 seconds later, she burst out laughing, making me laugh too.

-Ok, let's pretend I just said this: Hey, I'm Hermione. –I said after we both stopped laughing.

She giggled a bit and smiled.

-Hi, I'm Ginny.

-Ok, Ginny… -I said, like I was testing how the name sounded in my mouth. –What grade are you in?

She bowed her head a little to the left and had a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look on her face. But, knowing that I was just avoiding the subject, she answered me.

-Er… -she cleared her voice -10th. I'm in 10th grade.

-Ok, 10th. I'm in 11th. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. –I said with a smile on my face.

-Nice to meet you. Ginny Weasley.

After that, our conversation topic died. I didn't know what else to say and I most certainly wasn't going to ask her why she had been crying.

Thankfully, Ginny broke the silence.

-See those guys and girls I was with when you passed by us?

I just nodded.

-Well, they were sort of making fun of me. Saying I was too skinny, I only had poor people clothes and that my jeans were guy jeans. Some of them said no one had ever kissed me and one even said that no one ever would. I mean, I was laughing, yes, but only because I couldn't cry in front of them. They-

Ginny was about to continue when I put a finger on her lips. She immediately went silent and looked down at my finger. I slowly removed it and leaned in closer to her. And closer. And closer. When I was close enough to feel her breath on my face, I pressed my lips against hers. Just a small, meaningless kiss.

-See, now you've been kissed. –I said as I returned to my original position.

I looked at her face and noticed the cutest expression I had ever seen. Her eyes were wide open, her eyebrows raised and her lips were slightly parted.

I smiled and hoped she wouldn't back off from me and run.

-Yes, I guess. –she said calmly after a few seconds. –But, why did you do that?

Now, that was a great question…

-Err… I don't know.

-That's not much of an answer.

-Yeah, well… I really don't. Why do you want to know?

-Oh, I don't know. –she started, sarcastically. –Maybe 'cause you just kissed me. And we just met. And you're a girl.

-Right… Look, I really don't know why I did that but, honestly, I don't think it matters. I just know that you're beautiful, nice and that you shouldn't care this much about what others say.

She went silent. For a few minutes none of us said a single word. I continued sitting next to her and playing with the back of her hand. She continued sitting and looking down, at the ground. She wouldn't even look at me.

After a few more minutes, I let go of her hand. I picked up my bag and as I was about to get up, she looked at me.

-Where are you going? –she asked with a concerned look on her face.

-For a walk, I think.

-Don't you have to get home?

-I'll call my parents. Are you coming?

-Where?

-With me…

She turned her head to me and looked me in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes meeting mine. She smiled. I smiled back.

I got up and reached out for her hands. I helped her getting up and when I was about to let go of her left hand she squeezed it harder. When she did that, I realized she wouldn't let it go.

So, what I thought was just a normal Thursday afternoon, was the day I met her.


End file.
